


Hurt Him & That Neck is Mine

by EpicKiya722



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kaleb is the Best, M/M, MG is Precious, Matchmaker Kaleb, Matchmaker Pedro, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Pedro is Here Because I Adore Him, Pining, Probably a little OOCness, Protective Kaleb, Rafael is Precious, Rare Pairings, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Kaleb notices that as of late, Rafael has been eyeing his fellow vampire with some swooning looks. Time for him to play matchmaker. With the help of Pedro!
Relationships: Milton "MG" Greasely/Rafael Waithe, Milton "MG" Greasley & Kaleb Hawkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Hurt Him & That Neck is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. Why? Because I'm working on a way longer Rafael/MG story.
> 
> I don't know what's up with me and rare pairings but I can't stop and I won't stop.
> 
> Enjoy this.

He's not a werewolf. He's an oversized puppy. That's what he is. The dude is literally making goo-goo eyes at his best friend and he can't help but be amused. It's too adorable. Unexpected, but adorable.

Kaleb will admit that this is golden and it's nothing like seeing an alpha become to smitten with one of the sweetest vampires known at the school. Rafael is practically tripping over his feet every time MG comes around. Even so much as a 'hey' has the guy ready to get down on one knee.

He's unsure when Rafael's attraction to MG had begun but he supports it. He doesn't blame him honestly. MG is quite the looker with a sweet personality to match. With Rafael's aggressive, charming aura, the two is a match.

"He's doing it again."

Kaleb glances down and sees Pedro shaking his head and smiling. He wonders how long he's been standing there for.

"He's swooning again."

"So I'm not the only one who sees it."

Right now, Rafael is doing his usual MG-watching with the warmest smile. The vampire is talking animatedly about something to him and Rafael appeared to be listening very intensely. At one point, MG had playfully hit Rafael's arm and the wolf's smile couldn't get any wider.

"Oh, boy. Pedro, we got to do something about that.", Kaleb sighs, not sure how much more of the cuteness he could take. "Fast."

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

It starts with Kaleb interrogating MG about Rafael. He doesn't beat around the bush, he just goes right into it.

"You and Raf. You like him or what?!"

He barged into the room and MG is startled by his intrusion, dropping his bag.

"Ah! Kaleb, man, for real?!"

"Shush. Now spill it. You like Rafael Waithe or what?"

The flinch MG does is a clue. How he scratches the back of his neck is the next. Then, his cheeks are visibly warm.

Kaleb smirks. "Ooooh. Yup. I was right. Mr. MG want himself a wolf."

"Okay, okay. Shut up.", MG hissed with a groan. He covered his face in embarrassment. "Shut up."

Kaleb poked at his side, chuckling. "Aaaaw, nah, man. Admit it. Admit that you like Rafael."

"I do! I do. Just hush up for now, alright?"

The other vamp held up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, okay. Just curious is all."

"Don't tell Rafael."

"I won't. Now let's get to class."

Kaleb watched as MG left the room, making sure he was far away enough before he set down a note on his bed.

* * *

When he got the clear, Pedro executed the next part. Going over to Rafael, he reached out and tugged on his pants to get his attention.

"Rafael, I need your help."

Rafael had bent down to his level. "What's up, Pedro?"

Pedro had faked a nervous posture, looking to the ground and fumbling with his fingers. "Well... there's this girl I like and I... I want to confess to her but... can you be there? Like support?"

He couldn't resist the puppy eyes Pedro gave him. "Of course, Pedro. When and where?"

"By the pond, thirty minutes after classes end."

"Okay. I'll be there."

Hook, line and sinker.

Pedro hugged Rafael, smiling mischievously when the older didn't notice.

"Thank you!"

"It's no problem. So you like this girl, huh?"

Pedro nodded, now walking with the older to their first classes. "Yep! She's so pretty and smart."

Rafael chuckled, reaching down and ruffling Pedro's curls. "Good for you, buddy. Can't believe a ten-year-old is about to confess to a girl he likes while I'm still single."

"Well, is there someone you like?"

Pedro smirked when Rafael tripped over air. He caught himself, ignoring the looks he got.

"Um... well..."

"You do, don't you?"

Seeing those baby browns staring up at him, Rafael couldn't find himself to lie.

"Yeah."

"Is she pretty? Or is it a he?"

"Uh... well... he..."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Ye---"

Rafael was cut short when his shoulder was bumped. Being it was an accident. Rafael calmed down and seeing who it was, he was glad he didn't snap.

"Oh, sorry about that, Raf.", MG apologized.

"You're good."

Kaleb and Pedro exchanged smirks when the duo found themselves witnessing another moment of fawning between Rafael and MG. The two were just staring at each other, with slightly reddened cheeks and dilated pupils.

"Okay, let's get to class.", Pedro said, grabbing Rafael's hand. "Come on, Raf."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

Kaleb and MG watch the two leave, the latter still in a pining phase. The other vampire snickered and pinched his arm. "Come on, MG. You can undress Rafael with your eyes later."

"K-Kaleb, man! Shut up!"

* * *

Classes ended and the plan continued in motion. 

MG had went to his room, dropping his bag on his bed. He stopped when he noticed the note. He picked it up, curious.

_**MG, for the longest I have been wanting to confess something very important to you. I want to say it in person. So please, meet me by the pond at 3.** _

The note was unsigned and that just peeked his curiosity even more. Who could want to talk to him about something? Could it be a secret they wanted to spill to him? Needed someone to talk to about someone else? Ooh! Maybe a secret admirer?

Whoever it could be, MG was definitely going to find out.

* * *

"He's on his way, Pedro.", Kaleb announced into his walkie talkie, watching MG descend down the stairs and out the school. "Execute the next part."

"On it, Kaleb!", came the response.

"By the way, why the talkies?"

"Because this is a stealth mission for love. The walkie talkies are necessary."

"Okay. Whatever you say. I'll be keeping an eye on MG... over."

"Over!"

* * *

Rafael figures this girl has to be something else since Pedro looked very excited, bouncing in each of his steps with bright flowers in his hands.

"Okay, Raf! Let's go!"

"This girl must be something special for you to be this happy to see her."

Pedro grinned. "Oh, very."

The werewolf just has no clue what was really going on.

* * *

He placed back and forth in the grass, waiting and waiting on the sender of that note. 

It's been minutes since he's been here but it felt like forever. Maybe he was a little too on edge. 

"MG? What are you doing here?"

MG stopped, seeing Rafael standing there looking mighty confused as MG felt.

"Well, someone told me to meet them here. You?"

"Pedro is going to confess to some girl and needed the support."

"Oh."

The vampire eyed around, placing a hand on his hip. "Umm... then where is Pedro and who the flowers for?"

Rafael blinked. "Pedro is right..." He trailed off there, seeing the little witch wasn't present and the flowers were in his own hands. That trickster. "..."

MG chuckled, shaking his head. "We've been set up."

"Set up?"

"Yup. And I think I know why."

"Why?"

Amusement shifted into anxiety. MG winced, dropping his arms next to his sides, and his eyes shifted from side to side to avoid eye contact.

"... um... well..."

MG looks way too cute right now fidgeting like that. Rafael doesn't care of he never spills if he can see this forever. 

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing. Um... I'm just gonna go."

Suddenly, Kaleb appears, seemingly out of nowhere. He has his hands on MG's shoulders and facing the vampire towards Rafael.

"Oh, hell no! You're not dodging this!" Kaleb then glares at Rafael who jumps at it. "You! Ask him out right now!"

Both boys are at a lost for words, stuttering and shaking in shock.

"W-what?!"

"You heard! I've seen how you two are with each other! You like each other so much it hurts! I see it! The whole damn school and their mamas see it! Just confess, damn it!"

Pedro jogs up and stops next to Kaleb, hands going on his knees as he catches his breath.

"Y-yeah. Rafael... whoo... MG, you two are crushing on each other... I'm so tired right now."

"I'll treat you to some ice cream, little man.", Kaleb offers and the young witch gives him a nod. He turns back to the other two. "Now, do something about this."

"MG, you like me like that?", Rafael asked, realizing that the flowers in his hand was meant for the vampire. 

MG offers a crooked smile. "Yeeeeah. I do. I like you like that. You're like, I don't know, some charming prince in a fairy tale but with werewolf features."

"So I'm handsome, charismatic, kind?", the wolf teases and MG covers his face.

"Argh! Don't do this to me!"

Rafael laughed and reached for one of his hands. MG's cheeks get hotter when Rafael gets down on one knee and holds out the flowers to him.

There are some others who see this and see the scene as meme-worthy since Kaleb holding onto MG's shoulders and Pedro is there still catching his breath. It's also adorable with how it looks like a proposal, Rafael on one knee and offering flowers.

"Well, MG, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me and when we hit it off, become my boyfriend?"

"I love how you said 'when' and not 'if'.", Kaleb chimes.

The other vampire drops his other hand, showing his smile. "As much as I hate you right now for making me feel like I'm in a chick flick, yes. Yes, I'll go on a date with you." He takes the flowers when Rafael stands, cheering in victory. He giggles at this. "Wow, you really are an overgrown puppy."

"Let me have this. For the longest, I've been crushing on you."

"In that case, give me an hour, meet me in front of the school and take me to that diner in town?"

"Yes!" Rafael clears his throat. "Yes."

MG laughs again. "Great. I'll see you then." Kaleb finally lets his shoulders go, allowing him to kiss Rafael's cheek before walking away.

Rafael watches, feeling so proud of himself and delighted about dating his crush.

Kaleb takes a step beside him and playfully hits his chest. "Congrats, Prince Wolfy. You got a date with the Milton Greasely."

"Yeah. With your and Pedro's help though. Thanks for that."

"You owe me ice cream, too.", the witch says as he straightens his posture. 

"Alright, okay. I'll remember that. I better go get ready for my date."

"You do that."

Rafael begins to walk away, sunshine in his steps. Kaleb suddenly calls to him and when he turns around, he's met with the most deadliest glare ever.

"You hurt MG, and that neck is mine, Rafael Waithe. You understand?"

In fear, Rafael gives a frantic nod. 

Kaleb smiles like he didn't just threaten the wolf. "Cool. Now go get ready for that date."

Rafael lets out a broken, dry chuckle while turning and heading back to the building.

"Yep. They're gonna be a nice couple. So, Pedro, what flavor ice cream?"

"Anything. With sprinkles."

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a day to write this. A day I won't regret.
> 
> Anyways, I'm debating if the other MG x Rafael story I'm working on should be multichaptered or not and I'm leading towards chapters so the first chapter may be up soon. I don't know how soon but soon.


End file.
